Two Become One
by PotterPrincess4eva
Summary: Sora and Riku set out to find Kairi's missing heart that was taken by the heartless, but Sora doesn't get the keyblade...instead it chooses another master. Riku and Kairi also have a dark secret that has been kept from Sora...
1. Default Chapter

Moonlight spilled over the sand turning it into silver gains of light. The soft sigh og the ocean spilled the air with it's breath of salty vapors as Sora looked out into the black ocean around him. The silver glow caught his face just in a way that it gave him a heavenly glow but his blue eyes remained fixed on the quavering light on the smooth black surface.  
  
As he gazed, leaned back on his hands and feet dangling off the rocks, some muffled footsteps approached from behind him. The footsteps scratched the silent air as the sand moaned in pain from the weight of the presence. Sora turned his head to the right to see a dark figure striding from the darkness but he didn't feel any threat.  
  
Kairi was the only thing that rolled off his tongue at that moment as his stomach began to filter out acid and became filled with butterflies. Each wing of the butterflies seemed to touch the inside of his stomach setting off a tingly sensation of excitement. Imagaes of them together flashed in his mind but the figure was not supporting the images. It was Riku. . .  
  
Darkness slashed his stern face so only his menacing eyes stood out. The moonlight fled from his face at times as he shifted his stance to look Sora directly in the eyes. In his hand a large blade tipped with light was pointed at his heart, right where his heart was but he let it fall to his side.  
  
Sora opened his lips to say something but only received Riku's mouth on his, his tongue twisted inside his like a snake in search of it's prey. Sora's eyes opened in horror as his mouth tried to close off the only connection between them but Riku only forced himself in his mouth more, lemon tasting saliva overflowing and trickling down his throat.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Sora wailed sitting up breathing hard and looking around him. The sun had dried most of his cold sweat but the ocean already had replaced the sweat with a salty film. It licked at his shoes with white foam that only reminded Sora of Riku's saliva so that he moved further up away from it. The sunset splashed warm red light on him and he lifted his face to it and smiled, "Just a nightmare. . ."  
  
"Having a nightmare Sora?" Riku asked from above him. He was standing behind Sora laughing at his reaction.  
  
"HUH! Oh. . . yeah. . ." Sora admitted sliding away.  
  
"Dark creatures come and kill you this time too?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Those dark creatures your always talking about, the ones that hide in the shadows or whatever." Riku remembered extending his hand down to Sora to help him up. Sora took his hand and got back to his feet.  
  
"Not this time." Sora replied brushing the sand off.  
  
Riku shook his head, "Too bad you missed Kairi and I trying to get a helpless bird back in its nest. She practically killed me when she stepped on my face to get a boost up to the tree!"  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"Yeah had to hold her by her waist to get back down but her shirt didn't. stay. . ." Riku explained but stopped seeing Sora's sullen face. "Oh forget it, it was just fun."  
  
"Yeah. . . sounds great." Sora lied. His stare had drifted to Riku's shoes.  
  
"Aw come on Sora, every time I talk about Kairi you get all depressed! She's just a girl, get over it. You know as I recall we were so much closer when Kairi was not around."  
  
Sora stayed silent staring at Riku, his hair softly blowing in the wind and his eyes fixed right back at him. Even if they had vowed to be everlasting friends, there was always some untold hatred between them.  
  
"Well the sunset is almost ready to happen." Riku observed turning his face to the burning sky so that it gave him splatters of red light that danced across his face. "I promised Kairi I would do something with her at sunset."  
  
"What about. . . ?" Sora started slowly.  
  
"Sora I couldn't find you so I didn't invite you. Besides I never get Kairi to myself anymore."  
  
"Oh. . .but what about this afternoon? While I was here you. . ."  
  
"Sora I just didn't say you could come, maybe next time." Riku cut him off as he sprinted for the little bamboo shack that lead to the little rocky piece of land.  
  
Sora watched him run off and turned his gaze to Kairi's figure cut out like a paper doll from the now soft red sky. The sun was just above her head giving her all the source of light and fading her body into darkness, concentrating all her light into the sun. Sora's mouth crunched up to a smile and sighed but then he realized he was alone for the night.  
  
Just at that moment Riku appeared from the shack, his figure still having splatters of red from Kairi's fading light. In his extended arm he held a shadowy object with extended triangles from the center and a floppy leaf like extension from one. Kairi turned and Riku hid it behind his back, slipping it into his back pocket just as his body disappeared into darkness of the night. Only Kairi's body still was cut out from the sky and Sora could feel she was smiling. . .at Riku. . .not suspecting what he was after. . . 


	2. Creatures of the night

Slowly Kairi smiled softly at Riku who circled around her and then took her hand in his and softly pressed it between his hands. They stood staring at each other until Kairi dropped her stare to the ground and slipped her hand out of the grip, blushing profusely. Riku just smiled, he loved how the ribbons of light softly reflected off her hair and made her face glow.  
  
"Stop it Riku, your embarrassing me." Kairi giggled turning her back to Riku to watch the globe of light dip down into the water. Riku watched too, seeing the light fade into the deep purple that would become night.  
  
"Kairi I brought you here tonight for another purpose also." Riku admitted as Kairi looked over her shoulder at him questionably. She then clasped her hands behind her back and walked a few steps away from him. Riku caught her by her shoulder and she turned fully.  
  
"What is it Riku?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well if you wouldn't walk away then maybe I could explain." Riku laughed but this only made Kairi move further away.  
  
"I am listing Riku, but it's hard because this is my favorite time of the night. It's when the stars begin to appear, one by one blinking their eyes." Kairi sighed sitting on some rocks that hung over the ocean. Her feet dangled off the side of the rock as she leaned back on her hands staring up at the stars that began to dot the sky.  
  
"Yeah it's beautiful. . ." Riku started but then leaned down next to Kairi so they were face to face. He then lifted his eyebrows and finished, "Just like you."  
  
Kairi laughed and looked back up to the sky that had faded into black darkness now. Only the silver moon lit their faces as dark shadows replaced the light wherever it couldn't reach.  
  
"Kairi why don't you understand?" Riku asked taking her chin so she looked at him. "I have been trying to tell you something and you ignore it."  
  
"I don't mean to. . ."  
  
"I have something for you, I hope that you accept it and maybe. . . return it and the feeling I have along with it." Riku began as his fingers slipped the star shaped object out of his pocket.  
  
"What are you talking about Riku, you are acting strange tonight and I. . ." Kairi started but Riku took her hand and put the star shaped object in it.  
  
Kairi's eyes looked it over as her mouth stopped in the next syllable she was about to finish. Her hands trembled under the extreme weight of the object, not just physical weight but mental weight. She then looked into Riku's optimistic eyes, he was leaned forward into her. . .waiting for her answer.  
  
"Riku. . .why?" Kairi asked closing her fist on the star and holding it to her chest. Her eyes squished up in disbelief and the words came out slowly in a whisper.  
  
"Because Kairi, you saved my life. You scarified everything for me. I decided then I would give everything back to you, by loving you and having you love me in return."  
  
Kair leaned back a little and let the star fall from her trembling hand. It rolled on the rock and fell in the sand, staring and waiting. Kairi stared back at it as she covered her mouth uncertain of what to do and stricken with surprise. Riku also looked at the star seeing that the choice was hard on Kairi. He picked it up off the sand and brushed it off and slipped it back into his pocket.  
  
"I can see your not ready to make your choice." Riku replied looking down, defeated and hurt.  
  
Kairi shook her head, "I can't make that choice. It's a lasting choice and. . .there could be others."  
  
Riku looked up and leaned closer to her so that their noses were just inches away from each other, "There won't be others."  
  
With this answer Riku moved his right hand on Kairi's lower back to bring Kairi closer and for the first time Kairi's parted lips touched Riku's. Riku shut his eyes in instant passion and romance but Kairi's wandered in uncertainty. She neither fought back nor contributed. Stars twinkled above them but suddenly one fell across the sky leaving a trail of stardust and dreams behind it lighting up their kiss with more passion. This inspired Riku to only to kiss Kairi harder and hold onto her body tighter.  
  
"RIKU!" Sora cried bounding out of the shack swinging the bamboo door so hard that it nearly flew off.  
  
Riku was thrown from his kiss in a rage of anger, seeing Sora standing in the silver light only seemed to anger him further.  
  
"I told you that you weren't invited." Riku replied annoyed.  
  
"Well you didn't tell me you wanted to make out with Kairi!"  
  
"Does it concern you?"  
  
"Well no. . . but she just told you that she was uncertain of everything and you kissed her." Sora pointed out griping his tiny metal sword between his hands protectively.  
  
Kairi turned her head to the side, lips still parted and a look of despair spread on her face. Stands of hair had fallen in her face hiding her now watery eyes.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora asked walking towards her. Riku stepped in his path and looked down menacingly at him.  
  
"She's fine Sora, your meddling in something I don't think you need to be in."  
  
"Take one good look at her Riku, you see her crying! That's your doing, your hurting her!"  
  
"Sora. . . please." Kairi pleaded hiding her face.  
  
"You'd do the same wouldn't you Sora! You'd kiss her just as I did! She's all you ever think about or talk about. You love her don't you Sora!" Riku accused.  
  
Kairi lifted her head, her eyes sparkling now with the water building in them. Helpless and unable to say anything Sora stuttered with low deep sounds in his throat for a moment. Sora looked at Kairi and bit his lip as he turned back to Riku who smirked at him. "No, I am her friend."  
  
"Liar. . ."  
  
"Sora!" Kairi screamed as Riku took out his sword he had made with his own two hands and held it straight at Sora. It gleamed with a tip of moonlight and a thirst for blood.  
  
"Riku I don't want to fight you! This is stupid!" Sora tried but only received a sword swung right at his stomach. Sora jumped back and held up his sword.  
  
Charging after Riku, Sora managed to get him in the arm slashing it with a red cut that dripped like Kairi's tears. Riku held his arm and turned to face Sora again switching his sword to his other hand to fight him. Riku's attacks were strong, pushing Sora closer to the edge of the little peninsula each time. Only with the last slash to the face got Sora down to the ground spilling blood out on the grains of the sand.  
  
"Stop it!" Kairi pleaded again as she held onto Riku's arm. Riku looked down at her with sympathy and allowed his arm to be dropped to the side. Sora just stayed on his stomach, pride hurt in every way possible.  
  
"S. . ." Kairi started but Riku gasped distracting her.  
  
"Sora! Those things from your dream. . . are they. . ."  
  
Sora lifted his head to see a dark pool in front of him. The pool shimmered in the moonlight in a deep velvet purple that dissolved into blackness. A creature began to ripple and throw back it's head from the goo showing it's yellow eyes that started at Sora with no expression but had a desire for death.  
  
"Ahh!" Sora yelled sitting up and scrambling to his feet. Riku slapped a hand on his back and helped him to his feet while taking off towards the bamboo shack. "Kairi!" Sora called but the creatures around is feet forced him to run towards the shack too.  
  
"What are they Sora!" Riku asked over his shoulder while running towards the tree house.  
  
"Heck if I know!" Sora answered but stopped and looked into the deep cavernous area where a soft glow was pulsing. "Riku in here!"  
  
Riku stopped and followed Sora up to the cave and ducked into the shelter of the cave. There Sora and Riku breathed hard looking around them at their old playgrounds. Markings on the walls of pictures of the past ignited with light seemed to dance back into life.  
  
"What is going on!" Riku finally managed to say.  
  
Sora shook his head and then perked up seeing the strange door they had discovered long ago. Now it was golden in outline and a knob had appeared in the wooden frame. Riku saw this also and touched the knob in wonder.  
  
"Ok this is too strange."  
  
"Kairi, she's still out there!" Sora remembered turning towards the entrance only to be met with the yellow eyes of the creatures. Sora shrunk backwards and caught his foot on a uplifted root off a tree and fell over. "OW! I have always hated that tree. . ."  
  
"Kairi is fine, I have a feeling we will see her again. Come on we got to go through that door, it's our only chance." Riku observed seeing the yellow eyes swaying in motion as they searched the island turning the sands black.  
  
Sora lifted himself up by the rocks that made the side walls but his hand fell on an old drawing that had been scratched in with some rocks. He smiled remembering long summer afternoons in the cool cave with Kairi. He longed to be back in those times.  
  
"Come on Sora!" Riku wailed picking him up with one giant motion and pushing him through the door. He looked back over his shoulder and glared at the creatures that shrank away from the entrance into black shadows on the floor to slither away. He then stepped through the glowing door way but the last sounds he could hear were Kairi's cries. . .. . 


	3. Breathless

Darkness filled their lunges as Riku and Sora tumbled into an eternal pit of darkness. Nothing seemed to move, breathing was difficult but no air rushed past their ears or bodies to hint that they were falling. It was just a complete feeling of being lost in darkness.  
  
"There is a bottom!" Riku wheezed opening his eyes to see a faint glowing below his outlined feet.  
  
Sora coughed and managed to add, "Good, I can't breath."  
  
"Save your breath, it gets worse down there." Riku called back as the silver light grew closer. Sora wanted to ask how Riku would know the information he just told him but he just concentrated on the thin dark air around him that clogged his throat.  
  
Riku landed, both feet on the silver plat form, gracefully as he gave a shake of his head. Sora tumbled downward and ended up on his back looking up at the eternal darkness above them. His stomach was frantically moving up and down trying to keep up with the pace of his heart that seemed to move his chest higher than his stomach.  
  
"This must be another lost world." Riku said aloud looking around.  
  
"Wha. . ." Sora heaved but couldn't get the words out; the thick air ate them right out of his throat.  
  
Riku stepped over Sora and didn't pay attention to him, he just seemed to be fixated on something else. He walked back over to the edge of the platform and looked down and gave a sound of being perplexed.  
  
"We are going down." Riku finally explained as Sora heaved on his knees.  
  
"You. . . your. . . kidding!" Sora cried in a small voice.  
  
Riku shook his head, "The portal isn't here, come on it's a shorter drop to the next world."  
  
"W? World?" Sora asked. Riku looked annoyed with his questions so he didn't go further. He only joined Riku right by the edge of the platform.  
  
"After you." Riku insisted slapping him on the back so that he fell after a long cry of surprise that turned into a horse cough. Riku jumped down after him and saw Sora's figure spinning in the silver outline of the platform.  
  
Sora landed on his back once again knocking the air out of him worse this time. He coughed gasping for the thick air around him only to get a mouth full of darkness that stung.  
  
Riku landed straddling Sora's head with both feet on either side of him. He looked down at Sora who was turning pale with lack of air. "You can't stay here much longer."  
  
'I could have told you that!' Sora wailed in his mind but the only thing that could escape his mouth was coughs of desperation. His blue eyes watched Riku walk to the center of the platform and wave his hand to make the air mass ripple. Riku then took his finger and placed it in the rippling mass and sliced it down the middle creating a cut.  
  
"Don't look so surprised Sora, it's not that hard." Riku laughed looking at Sora's expression. He smiled until he heard a great cry that sounded like a screeching hawk who just found it's prey. It shattered the cut with one great sweep of dark goo and sent Riku backwards. "Here it comes. . ."  
  
Sora managed to sit up but could only hold his chest and cough more. Seeing he was useless he looked to Riku who had gotten up again. The edges of Sora's vision began to fuzz and Riku became a smudge in the dark background. Sora did notice though that Riku has acquired a long sword like object in his hand by a blast of white light. The darkness then took over and threw his body into a pit of it closing off a light, sound and feeling. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eyes opened, the blackness finally took shape around him as he blinked not believing he was still in the dark world. Riku was no place to be found but the only light around him was a soft electric purple that glowed like neon lights. Sora's eyes adjusted to see that they were fragments floating around him, hung in the darkness like Christmas ornaments on a tree.  
  
"What?" Sora asked the darkness turning around to see the same sight behind him.  
  
Suddenly there was a rush of wind from behind him that blew the fragments around him light tattered paper to create a purple heart out in front of him. The heart then hung suspended twisting on an axis. Sora's eyes watched the heart and his hand reached out to touch it but a bright light made his hand withdraw back to shield his eyes. The light sliced through the heart sending it back into fragments but this time they disappeared one by one like fragments of glass hitting the ground.  
  
Sora gasped but was only thrown backwards by the blast the light had created by shattering the heart. He fell through the non-breathable darkness seeing no end to it below him. He gasped and clawed endlessly but nothing seemed to materialize.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sora woke with a start reaching out in front of him, sweat coating his skin with dripping blankets of fear.  
  
Riku slapped his hands away from his face, a look of surprise glued over his passive one. He then smirked and shook his head, "Having another dream huh Sora?"  
  
"I don't know. . .it seemed real." Sora admitted rustling his spikes with his hand. "You were there and there was darkness around us. . ."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Riku cut him off.  
  
Sora then lifted his head to look at the hotel room around him. It was run down with some of the mint green wallpaper peeling and discolored. The off white carpet showed brown spots deep in it's roots but most of the furniture seemed to be only chipped and scratched.  
  
"Let me guess, you want to know where you are." Riku guessed getting of Sora's bed to go over to the dirty square window.  
  
"No, I want to know where Kairi is."  
  
Riku turned and looked at him oddly but just answered, "She's here."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"As fine as a person with no heart can be." Riku snapped back.  
  
Sora sat up in disbelief nearly tipping the wobbly bed over. He looked at Riku desperately wanting answers to all his questions flying through his head at that moment.  
  
"The creatures that came to our island took it for their own, now she is with no heart and there is no way to get it back unless we go to find it."  
  
"Where is she?" Sora demanded.  
  
"In the other room, lying there like a zombie." Riku pointed but looked at Sora intensely. "Sora you have to help me get her heart back."  
  
"Anything for Kairi." Sora whispered. He threw off his covers and ran into the other room where Kairi was lying.  
  
He opened the door and as soon as he did a long bar of light lit her face illuminating the deep lines on it. Sora staggered to Kairi's side to take her limp cold hand. He held it tightly hoping his warmth would breath life back into it but it's chill just countered his warmth. She lay so peaceful, staring up at the ceiling, fixated on her last string of life.  
  
Sora buried his head in the covers by her body almost sobbing but his eyes only watered. Kairi let out a long breath feeling his pain but unable to respond.  
  
"Kairi please don't give up hope. Riku and I will save you. . .hang in there. Just believe your going to make it and you will."  
  
Kairi turned her head slowly looking into his blue eyes, her face expressionless but her eyes told everything she was thinking. She wasn't going to give up hope. . .at least not in Sora. It was too early and too late to give up hope. . . 


	4. Kairi's Heart

Sora walked down the allies of what he now knew to be Traverse Town. It was a quaint town with many out of place faces littering the streets with nowhere else to go. Sora chose to take the back allies because of the stares he received. Many looked him over and shook their heads at his despairs.  
  
While passing a back ally with trickling water echoing off the brick walls he spotted Riku leaned up against the wall holding a metal object in his hands. The sun reflected off the object in such a way that it blinded Sora's eyes in sharp flashes. Opening his mouth, Sora was about to call Riku but Riku started to speak softly to himself turning the object over in his hands infatuated with it.  
  
"What power you posses, for good or bad you do not decide. . .but your master does." He spoke, the light of the metal object flashing over his face lighting his glassy eyes.  
  
Sora slowly backed into the wall watching Riku closely not understanding the riddles he spoke. He could only watch Riku turn over the flashing object until he stopped holding out what looked to be like a giant silver key with a golden handle. Sora's eyes widen at the sight of the key encrusted with a crown as the cutting edge and a little tiny chain that resembled a mouse's head at the end of it.  
  
"I decide the fate, you were given to me. . ." Riku smiled, the flashing of the sunlight being concentrated right between his eyes. "R. . ." Sora started but the words dried in his throat.  
  
Finally, Riku laughed to himself putting his prized possession on his back and shoved the doors to the back alley with such force they wobbled back and forth like loose skin. Sora could only press himself harder against the wall trying to comprehend Riku's words.  
  
"Sora. . ." a voice called in a groaning tone. It sounded as thought he very name hurt the person speaking. Sora looked left and right quickly for the owner of the voice but his blue eyes never caught movement of any kind. Slowly he propped himself up from the wall and turned still watching closely.  
  
"Sora do not ignore me."  
  
Frozen again with his heart pounding Sora replied, "Who are you, what do you want?"  
  
"To help you." The groaning voice replied.  
  
"Help me with what? Show yourself!"  
  
"I cannot revel myself to you yet. . .you have to trust me first."  
  
Sora backed up further still watching closely. Sweat dripped from his closed palm but he kept a steady stride backwards to the door, "How can I trust you?"  
  
The voice replied softly in a whisper that seemed to sting Sora's ears, "I have the answers. . ."  
  
"Then keep your answers, I have no need for them."  
  
The voice laughed with deep diaphragm blasts that vibrated the water to ripples as it replied, "You must not care for Kairi then."  
  
Sora's hand was on the knob of the door to the back alley but when he heard this his grip loosened as his lips parted in confusion. Then anger pumped through his veins feeling that Kairi was in danger, "Leave her alone!"  
  
"Run to her Sora, run!"  
  
Sora needed no further instructions. His hand flew to the doorknob again but the knob bounced back into place each time he tried to turn it. It didn't bend to his will. "Please leave her alone! She's lost her heart!" Sora pleaded seeing escape was useless.  
  
"I know. . .I told you I have all the answers."  
  
"Then. . .how do we wake Kairi?" Sora asked lifting his chin to look up feeling heavy air enclose around him from above.  
  
"Her heart is near, can you feel it? The warmth?" The voice questioned becoming deep and menacing.  
  
Sora looked down again but all he felt was heavy air enclosing so that his breaths were drawing shorter gasps and less air. "I can't feel anything but darkness."  
  
"Listen to your dreams, they tell of events either past, present and future." The voice advised trailing off.  
  
"Wait!" Sora called but a cool breeze that calmed his body and soothed his lungs lifted the heavy air. Sora was then left in the back alley with only the sound of trickling water and his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sora fell to his knees next to Kairi's bed taking her hand in his feeling her warmth coming back into her finger tips. He squeezed her hand between his and rested his chin on top of it feeling the warmth spread down her fingers to her palm. The color seemed to spread like daylight over her body, her rose cheeks enlighten in red as her blue eyes blinked open again.  
  
Kairi looked at Sora with his eyes looking into hers and she pressed her lips together and smiled, "Sora." She whispered.  
  
"Kairi, your alright. . ." Sora whispered back relived. He leaned in closer down to her face wanting to hold her tightly.  
  
Nodding, Kairi giggled softly while entwining her fingers in his crown necklace that draped off his neck. This made Sora's face come closer to hers so that he felt her soft breaths seep onto his skin, "I wouldn't leave you like that."  
  
Sora just stared feeling all his worries disappear into her eyes. Now he felt the warmth of her heart.  
  
"Kairi." Riku called from the door walking into the room.  
  
"Riku." Kairi smiled turning her face from Sora. Her long fingers unraveled from the necklace releasing Sora from her grasp. Frozen from the moment Sora stayed leaned over wanting Kairi's attention to turn from Riku but he took her hand and held it pushing Sora further away from Kairi.  
  
"Glad to see your ok. I was worried you wouldn't make it." Riku smiled back.  
  
Kairi giggled again and looked back at Sora, "Like I told Sora, I wouldn't leave that easily."  
  
Sora smiled, "Yeah and we wouldn't let you."  
  
"We? You mean I. . .I went back for her." Riku corrected leaning down to Kairi.  
  
Kairi turned from Sora again and looked up at Riku and smiled, "I am lucky I have good friends like you."  
  
Wrapping her arms around Riku's neck, he picked her up from the bed and cradled her in his arms holding her fragile body carefully. Riku turned to bring her back to the other room but as he turned Kairi looked over Riku's shoulder and her blue eyes fell on Sora one last time. Sora once again felt the warmth inside and his hand lifted, fingers extended out to her wanting her hand in his once again.  
  
Kairi squinted her eyes into a smile at him and turned her head once again and disappeared from sight. Falling back on the bed Sora's fingers bounced from each tiny spike on his crown necklace trying to feel Kairi's hand there once again. He turned his head to see rifts of sunlight dancing on the floor and smiled. Knowing Kairi was safe was enough to make him content.  
  
"Sora we are leaving tomorrow for our first stop to get Kairi's heart back." Riku called to him filling the doorway.  
  
Sora turned his head to him, "Ok. . .but doesn't she have her heart back already since she is moving now?"  
  
Riku shook his head, "No she must have gained part of it back somehow, She's still weak."  
  
"Then let's get her whole heart back." Sora nodded.  
  
Riku shook his head wanting to laugh at Sora for his cheesy attitude and turned to go but Sora stopped him by saying, "Riku, how did you save Kairi? I thought you and I went through this door and fell through all these worlds of some kind together."  
  
With his back turned Riku replied, "I don't want to talk about it." 


End file.
